What Happens at San Diego Comic Con
by BakeryHoePie
Summary: Beca Mitchell is going to SDCC for the first time. She expected to be able to nerd out about her favorite comic book characters and spend lots of money on cool swag. Plus she was excited to spend some quality time with her best friend. She definitely did not expect to meet Chloe Beale. Or her girlfriend Stacie Conrad. Nor did she expect for them to pursue her...


**~*~What Happens at San Diego Comic Con, Stays at San Diego Comic Con~*~**

 **A/N: Okay, I don't know what this is. I am trash for this polyamorous ship…I feel no regrets. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoy this little one shot….maybe two shot. I haven't decided yet.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you think. On here or on Tumblr.**

 **Shout out to my Beta/Sounding Board/Internet Wife Randomme103 for Betaing this beast.**

 **Enjoy!**

Beca was not an outwardly excited person. She got excited; she just chose not to show it. She had to keep up her badass persona after all. All of her hard work went flying out of the window when her best friend Jesse came charging into her apartment on a Monday afternoon.

" _Becs?"_ He shouts as he comes barreling into her spare bedroom/studio workspace. She has her headphones covering her ears, the entire world tuned out as she works out some kinks for her next single. _"BECAW!"_ He tries again, standing directing behind his best friend. When he doesn't get a response he lifts his foot and kicks the back of Beca's chair. Beca's body snaps forward into her desk, her headphones flying off of her head.

" _What the FUCK!"_ The brunette spins around in her chair, a murderous glare focused on the curly haired brunette boy. _"What the hell Jess! Are you crazy?"_

" _Sorry Becs, I didn't mean to kick the chair so hard but I was trying to get your attention."_

" _Well you've got it for the next ten seconds."_ Beca replies sarcastically, a scowl still marring her features. _"After that, I am going to fucking murder you."_

" _You might not want to do that."_

" _And why the hell not?"_

" _Because I got you a present that you are going to love."_

" _Oh it'd better be really good for you to barge into my apartment while I'm working."_

" _I promise that you will not be disappointed Becaw."_

Jesse flops down on the guest bed with a grunt. He spreads out dramatically on the guest bed, hands and legs spread out so his lanky body takes up the whole mattress. Beca can't stop the scoff that escapes her mouth. She can't believe that she spent the better part of her childhood crushing on her best friend when he is the biggest nerd in the world. They tried dating in high school and that worked for about two seconds before Beca realized that not only were they better as friends, she was also gay. Like Freddy Mercury gay.

Jesse, being the wonderful guy that he is, completely understood when she broke up with him. She told him that it wasn't him, as cliché as it sounded, that it was her. He told her that he knew that she wasn't straight, but he was just waiting for her to figure it out. When she questioned him as to why he dated her knowing that it wouldn't go anywhere, he replied that it was his job as her best friend to help her figure things out.

Sure, she laughed it off and called him a dork, but the rush of affection that she felt for the curly haired boy at his confession cemented what she already knew, Jesse was going to be a vital part of her life forever.

So when she was whisked away to the hustle and bustle of the Los Angeles life immediately following her graduation, she brought her best buddy with her. Together they cramped into a studio apartment as she worked her way up the ranks of the record company that snatched her up from where her and Jesse grew up. Her parents were reluctant to let her leave home, telling her that living in Los Angeles was a completely different beast, even though she pretty much grew up in Seattle. But Beca knew that she was going to make it. She was born for so much more than just living the life that her parents wanted for her. She was going to chase her dreams, and there was no way in hell that she was going to fail.

Now she's still living in Los Angeles almost six years later, working on music with big name artists that are actually seeking her out, while she continues to work on her own music. She has exceeded her own plan, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Jesse has found his own success in Los Angeles. He works as a freelance photographer and he has recently been hired by one of Beca's many musical contacts to photograph their wedding. He's been dating a girl for the past four years and has just recently moved out of the apartment that he and Beca shared so that he could move in with Chelsea. And really Beca couldn't be happier for her best friend. He really is a great guy and he deserves all of the happiness in the world.

Beca on the other hand, is completely and utterly married to her job. She is focused on her music on a near constant basis, not leaving much time for a social life. The rare free time that she comes across is spent on her secret addiction, comic books.

Okay, so maybe it isn't a big secret that Beca is a huge comic book nerd. Both Jesse and her other close friend Amy know just how deep Beca's love for fictional people with superpowers runs.

Jesse is the first person that introduced Beca to comic books. When they first met in second grade, he was clutching a Spider-Man comic to his chest as Beca screamed at him for not watching where he was going. After crying out an apology, Jesse went on to show her the reason for his distraction.

From the first glace at the crumpled comic book, Beca fell in love. The bright colors drew her in at first, but she quickly fell in love with the story.

Who wouldn't fall in love with the story of a high schooler that gains spider like powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider at a science exhibit? She could relate to the nerdy, socially awkward character that is Peter Parker and even as she has expanded her interests in the comic world over the years, Spider-Man has continued to be her favorite.

" _Becaw? Where'd you go?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You alright there, lil' lady?"_

" _Yeah, sorry dude. I've been up all night working on this single."_

" _No worries. So do you want to know your surprise?"_

" _I'd say that your life depends on it dude. You almost made me drop my six hundred dollar headphones."_

" _It's not like you can't afford to buy a new pair. You're not exactly poor, Becs."_

" _So not the point, Jess. Now hurry up and tell me about the surprise."_

" _Okay, okay. Sheesh. So first off, you know how you wanted to go to San Diego Comic Con?"_

" _Yeah, but the tickets always sell out really quickly."_

" _What if I told you that I got us tickets for this year's con?"_

" _I would tell you not to play with my emotions."_

" _For real dude. Because I am an awesome lesbro, I got us two four day passes to SDCC!"_

" _Shut the front door."_

" _Seriously, we're going. Plus I splurged a bit and got us tickets to the Wednesday preview night."_

" _JESSE!"_ Beca is on her feet in a flash, a tiny brunette blur the only thing that Jesse can see before the air is knocked out of him as Beca's body slams into his. _"You're the best friend ever."_

" _Fuck dude, I can't breathe. Get your big ass off of me."_

" _Shut up dude."_

" _Babe."_

" _Hmm?"_ Stacie mumbles absentmindedly, not glancing up from her laptop. Her glasses are perched halfway down her nose, having slipped earlier. She's been too caught up in her work to notice. Chloe wants to be annoyed by her girlfriend, she really does. She doesn't like being ignored and lately Stacie's job has kept her so busy that it's been inevitable. But try as she might, Chloe can't be mad at her girlfriend of five years. She looks absolutely adorable with her glasses halfway down her face and the tip of her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth.

" _Stace."_

" _Yeah."_

" _What about this one?"_

" _Looks good."_

" _You didn't even look."_ Stacie can hear the pout in Chloe's voice and it makes her heart clench painfully. She knows that she hasn't been the most attentive girlfriend over the past few months, but she's pressed for time trying to meet a deadline for work. The research alone for this article has been killer and she's been gone more often than she's been home.

" _Sorry babe, I'm just trying to get this article done before the deadline."_

" _I know baby, I understand. Could you just please look up from your laptop for two seconds. I need to know if this top looks okay."_

" _I'm sure that you look fine Chlo. You look great in everything that you wear."_

" _Anastacia Marie Conrad, turn your attention away from that laptop for two seconds."_

Stacie's attention snaps up in shock at the mention of her full name. In the five years that she has been dating Chloe and the subsequent eleven that they've been friends, the redhead has only full named her three times, well four times now. And there is nothing more terrifying than a pissed off Chloe Beale.

The sight before her makes her momentarily forget that she's probably in trouble. If not for the fact that Chloe's hands are placed on her hips in annoyance, she might not have remembered at all.

Her girlfriend is standing in front of the couch wearing one of Stacie's freshly ironed white button-ups that she wears to work. Only the last button is clasped, giving Stacie a generous eyeful of Chloe's chest. The shirt falls to the very top of Chloe's thighs, not at all concealing the fact that she isn't wearing underwear.

As the last button is unfastened, Chloe lets the shirt fall off of her shoulders to the ground. Stacie's eyes fixate on the newly uncovered skin before her.

She might be completely engrossed with her work, but she sure as hell isn't blind. Her girlfriend is an absolute knockout, and she's been ignoring her for two months. She can't even remember the last time that they had sex, a point that makes itself known as a sharp stab of arousal hits her like a freight train.

" _I know that this article is due at the end of this week, but this is the only day that I have off from the hospital for the next ten days. And I want to spend it with you and our bed. So if you don't get off of that computer in the next five seconds and take off your clothes, you're gonna be sorry."_

" _Is that a threat, Doctor Beale?"_

" _It's a fucking promise, Doctor Conrad. Now get your sexy ass up and get into bed. No clothes."_

" _Yes boss."_

" _Shut up."_

" _God I love it when you tell me what to do."_

Stacie barely has time to move her laptop out of the way as Chloe strides over to her. Her lap is straddled as soon as the computer is on the ground. Chloe unceremoniously pulls Stacie's tank top over her head and tosses it blindly behind her. Chloe's hot lips press insistently against Stacie's racing pulse point, scraping teeth leaving marks in their wake.

" _Babe."_ Stacie breathes out in-between her groans, her fingertips digging into Chloe's hips. _"What about the bed?"_

A sharp nip on her neck makes Stacie cry out. Chloe pulls away so that she can meet her girlfriend's eyes. The normally vibrant green has darkened considerably, her pupils blown wide with desire. Chloe gently removes Stacie's glasses and sets them on the table.

" _Later. I don't want to wait."_

" _But."_

" _No buts. You had your chance to move to the bed."_ Chloe leans forward slightly, abruptly pressing her lips against Stacie's. She pulls away before her girlfriend can deepen the kiss, causing the brunette to groan in disapproval. Chloe laughs airily as her mouth inches up Stacie's face. She lightly touches her lips against the soft skin of Stacie's cheek, kissing her way up to her girlfriend's ear. She smiles at the breathy gasp that Stacie lets out when she runs her tongue up the shell of her ear. Stacie's hands grip Chloe's hips tightly when she bites down on the lobe.

" _Fuck me."_ Stacie groans as Chloe's attention return to the juncture of her neck. Her neck is her ultimate weakness, her kryptonite. Chloe knows this, and she exploits it every chance that she gets, rendering Stacie into a useless pile of goo. She is pretty sure that she's gripping Chloe's hips hard enough to leave fingertip shaped bruises on the fair skin, but her girlfriend doesn't seem to mind. If anything, the sweet pain only urges her on as she feasts upon Stacie's neck.

" _Oh, I totes plan on it."_ Stacie can't stop the groan of disappointment that leaves her mouth as Chloe moves away from her neck.

Stacie is pretty positive that she is going to have multiple marks to cover up tomorrow before she goes into her office. She will absolutely never hear the end of it from Aubrey if she walks in with hickeys adorning her neck. The last time that she forgot to cover up a mark, Aubrey tore into her about how unprofessional it was to walk around with hickeys on her neck like an immoral floozy. It isn't her fault that her girlfriend is a very indulgent lover, eager to leave Stacie reminders of their love-making on a constant basis. She could probably ask Chloe to leave less marks, or to put them in places that her co-workers can't readily see, but she has a tendency to get lost in the moment. Which almost always ends with her having to wear a scarf to work, or slather on concealer until the hickeys are no longer visible.

" _Babe, Aubrey will have a field day if you leave marks all over my neck again."_

Chloe pulls back so that she can meet Stacie's eyes, her eyebrow furrowed into a scowl.

" _Fuck her. She's just jealous."_

" _Jealous?"_

" _Yes, because you're mine."_

" _Why would she care about that?"_

" _Please. That girl has had a crush on you since she started working at the lab."_

" _No she doesn't."_

" _She does. I've seen the way that she looks at you. Plus she's always super rude to me."_

" _She's just not very sociable. Not all astrophysicists are babe."_

"Whatever. Everybody else that you work with is super nice. It's just her."

"I just think that she's kind of closed off."

"Because she wants you. It's fine, she's got no chance anyway."

"I love you. Even though you're crazy jealous for no reason."

"I love you too. Now can we please stop talking about Aubrey? I'm horny and you need to fix that."

"Do I now?"

"Yes. Because we haven't had sex in almost two months and that is not okay."

Chloe rolls her hips in Stacie's lap to as the brunette pulls her in for a kiss. Stacie groans into Chloe's mouth as she feels just how wet her girlfriend is through the flimsy fabric of her sleep shorts. She tightens her grip on Chloe's slim hips so that she can flip her girlfriend onto her back. She settles her body in-between Chloe's legs, breaking the kiss so that she leave her own love bites on the redhead's neck.

" _Babe,"_ Chloe moans out, powerless against Stacie's ministrations. _"No hickeys."_

" _No way. Turnabout's fair play my love."_

" _Fine, just don't you dare stop."_

" _Wouldn't dream of it."_

As Stacie slowly makes her way down her girlfriend's body, she chastises herself for being so inattentive lately. This goddess before her, the love of her life, deserves better than that. They've both been so busy with work lately but she should know better than to be so neglectful. They've always put their relationship first and work second. They even managed to keep the romance alive when Chloe was premed. Now in her third year of medical school, she still manages to find time to juggle a job that requires her attention for up to ninety hours a week. When she isn't saving people's lives, she almost always has a freshly cooked meal on the table by the time Stacie drags her fatigue ridden body through their front door.

" _Babe?"_

Stacie is so wrapped up in her inner dialogue that she doesn't realize that she is crying. Her reverie is broken by Chloe's soft hands gripping her cheeks. Chloe's soft touch brings Stacie back to the present, a sob bubbling out of her throat.

" _Stacie."_

Chloe guides Stacie back up her body, concerned blue eyes searching her tear splotched face. Chloe's thumbs run softly underneath Stacie's eyes, wiping away the abundance of tears that are gathered there.

" _Why are you crying?"_

" _I'm sorry."_ Stacie rasps as another sob escapes her mouth.

" _What are you sorry about?"_

" _I've been a terrible girlfriend lately."_

" _Oh, baby. No. Don't say that."_ Chloe leans up so that she can kiss Stacie. She can taste the saltiness of her girlfriend's tears and it makes her eyes sting with her own.

" _I have been."_

" _No, baby. You've just been busy with the project at work. I understand."_

" _But this is exactly what we promised not to do. Work is never supposed to come before us."_

" _And it's not. We've been together for five years. And we've been friends for even longer. No matter how busy you are at work, or how often you bring your work home with you, you still make it a point to come home to me. And I do the same for you. Even if I only get to come home for a three hour nap before another shift, I would rather be in your arms."_

" _You're such a charmer, Beale."_

" _I love you Stacie. That will never change. Even when our lives get hectic like they are right now, just know that it will be worth it in the end."_

" _I love you too Chloe. I'm sorry that I ruined the moment."_

" _You didn't."_

" _Really? I'm pretty sure that I got snot on your stomach."_

" _I don't care. Now stop crying and kiss me before I kick your ass."_

" _So demanding."_

" _Shut up."_

" _You…"_

Stacie's words are cut off as Chloe's lips press firmly over her own.

" _I don't understand why I have to go dressed up as Spider-Gwen when you get to be Spider-Man."_ Beca complains as she pulls aggressively at the spandex suit that is tightly clinging to her body. She scowls at her reflection, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

" _Because, they only had two sizes available on such short notice. There is no way that you could pull off wearing this suit with how small you are. It would look ridiculous. Luckily for me, it fits perfectly. If you really want to Becs, we can try and squeeze you into the suit made for a five year old. It might be a little long, but we could probably make it work."_

" _Fuck you dude."_

" _We tried that once. It just turned into an awkward grope fest and a week later you told me you were gay."_

" _I know. I was there, remember? I'm surprised that you've managed to keep Chelsea around for so long with your awkward, nerdy hands."_

" _Well, considering that I don't normally use my hands when we're in bed…"_

" _Ew dude, I don't want to know about your hetero sex life."_

" _That's just rude Becaw. You tell me about all of your conquests."_

" _That's different. Guys think with their dicks. The thought of two chicks banging is every man's fantasy. Now I, as a lesbian, do not want to hear about Jesse Jr. and his sexcapades."_

" _This friendship is so one-sided."_

" _Shut up dude. Or else I won't buy you lunch after we pick up these outfits."_

" _Fine."_

" _Stop pouting."_

" _I'm not."_

" _Yes you are. Em makes that same face when it's time for bed."_

" _So?"_

" _She's five."_

" _So you're saying that I have the same maturity level as your five year old sister?"_

" _You said it dude, not me."_

" _Hey you realize that you're going as Gwen Stacy. And I'm going as Peter Parker."_

" _Yes. What's your point?"_

" _We're totally each other's otp."_

" _What the fuck is an otp?"_

" _One true pair. Like soulmates."_

" _Nope…not happening. I may be going as Gwen Stacy, but unless you have suddenly turned into Mary Jane, you are not my type buddy."_

" _I was only kidding."_

" _Shut up before I tell Chelsea what you just said to me. As punishment for being a jackass, you have to buy lunch."_

" _But it's your turn."_

" _Yeah, well you should've thought about that before you decided to open your stupid fucking mouth."_

Beca could not believe that she was actually standing here, getting ready to walk into the biggest comic book convention in the United States. Hell the world, if she was being honest. Her demeanor was calm as always as she stood outside of the San Diego Convention Center with her idiot best friend, but she was absolutely freaking out on the inside.

Being a relatively well known and sought out music producer in the Los Angeles area, one would think that she would attend SDCC often. It's not like she was hurting when it came to cash flow. It wasn't so much of a lack of desire to go so much as it was a lack of time. She was always so busy working on somebody else's album, or trying to come up with material for hers, that she just never found the time to actually attend. Now that she's standing outside, probably sweating inside of this damned spandex suit, she can't believe that it's taken her this long to actually go.

She feels like a kid walking into a candy store. Like her parents told her that she could pick out anything she wants, no matter the price. She's keyed up and she's having a lot of trouble standing still right now.

" _When are they gonna let us in?"_

" _Dude, you gotta chill Becs. It takes as long as it takes."_

" _I don't want to wait anymore."_

" _God, you're acting like Emily right now."_

" _Shut up dude."_

" _Hey. If the shoe fits. I'm pretty sure that you guys have the same foot size."_

" _Make one more short joke and I'll kick you in the nuts."_

" _God you're awfully feisty today. Did you crawl out of the wrong side of the crib?"_

" _That's it fucker! You're dead."_

Beca lunges for her best friend, one foot raised in the air. He sidesteps her quickly to dodge the incoming attack. Being the slightly clumsy human that she is, she doesn't have enough time to correct her mistake. So instead of barreling into Jesse, she topples over into the person that was standing next to him. The body that she falls into takes the brunt of her weight as they both fall to the ground. Even though she manages to not hit the concrete, a bony elbow lodges itself into her ribs, effectively knocking the wind out of her. Beca rolls off of the other person, a wheezed grunt of pain leaving her mouth as she clutches at her stomach.

She lies there for an unknown amount of time, gasping as she attempts to catch her breath. When she finally feels her heart calm down to a more normal pace, she rolls over to check on the other person.

Her newly found breath catches in her throat as she takes in the sight before her. The redheaded woman on the ground is absolutely gorgeous, even with her eyes screwed shut in pain.

Beca feels a twinge of guilt in her belly as the other woman attempts to sit up, clutching at her left knee.

" _I am so sorry."_

"' _S fine."_

When the redhead's eyes open, Beca lets out a loud gasp. The bright blue eyes staring back at her make her brain short circuit. She's pretty sure that she's drooling right now, but damned if she can stop.

Aside from the fact that the woman on the ground is pretty much a goddess that renders Beca stupid, she's dressed like Poison Ivy.

Beca's always had a not so low key crush on Dr. Pamela Isley. One that Jesse has made fun of her for since they were kids.

The skin tight green spandex that the other woman is wearing makes Beca feel an instant twinge of arousal low in her belly. It's almost enough to make her forget that she knocked the other girl down. Almost.

Until the ethereal beauty in front of Beca snaps her fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her most inappropriate thoughts.

Pretty girls always manage to turn Beca into a useless gay. Jesse has always been skeptical about her ability to pick up chicks considering how tongue tied she gets in front of them. Little does he know that most of time, they pick her up. Being a well-known music producer has its perks after all.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _What?"_

" _I said, are you okay?"_

" _Why are you asking me that? I'm the one that knocked you over."_

" _You tripped. It was an accident."_

" _Yeah, I know. But are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine. Just a little scratch on my knee. No biggie."_

" _I really am sorry."_

" _It's fine."_

Beca moves to get to her feet, brushing the dirt off of her costume. She walks over to help the redhead up, but a very leggy brunette steps in front of her. She holds her hand out to the redhead, concern etched in her features. It's as the redhead is getting to her feet that Beca notices that the brunette is dressed up as Harley Quinn. New school Harley Quinn. Complete with very, very tight red and blue shorts that look as if they've been painted on, showing off her perfectly toned legs that are seemingly endless. Her long legs are encased in knee high leather boots that make her seem even taller than she already is. As if the shorts weren't revealing enough, her ample chest is squeezed into what Beca guesses is supposed to be a shirt, but it's more like a bikini top. It matches the red and blue sequined shorts and it pretty much makes Beca's mouth hang open like a fish out of water.

" _Are you alright babe?"_

" _Yeah, Stace. I'm fine. Spider-Gwen just got a little excited and tripped into me. No big deal."_

The brunette, Stace as the redhead called her, looks over the other girl to check for any injuries before turning her attention over to Beca. As her slightly narrowed green eyes scan over Beca's face, all she can think about is how attractive the other woman is. Even in her annoyed state, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows quirked up as she stares Beca down. She feels scared and more than a little turned on.

 **-Jesus Beca! Quit thinking with your vagina. This woman is obviously going to murder you. Oh hell, go ahead and objectify her, you're going to die soon anyway.-**

" _You should probably be more careful."_

" _I swear it was an accident."_

" _Babe, it really was. If anything, you should probably kick that dude's ass."_

" _What? Me? Why?"_ Jesse steps back, his hands raised in surrender.

" _Because you knew that she was coming after you and you just stepped out of the way and let her crash to the ground. She could've been hurt."_ Stace's anger is now focused on Jesse, delicate hands resting on bare slim hips. Hips that Beca wants to sink her teeth into.

 **-Wait, what?-**

" _She's feistier than she looks."_

" _Oh I don't doubt that for a second. She seems like she can hold her own. But you still could've been a man and taken a little ass beating."_

" _Well, I'm terribly sorry that my best friend knocked your friend over."_

" _Girlfriend."_

" _Oh no, we're just friends. I know the Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy thing might say something, but it's not like that."_

" _What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _Beca isn't my girlfriend."_

" _I wasn't talking about you guys. The girl that you knocked over, Chloe? Is my girlfriend. You've already made it abundantly clear that you can't handle Spider-Gwen so I didn't think that you were dating."_

" _Damn Jess. Do you need some aloe for that burn?"_

" _Shut up Becs."_

" _Oh yass. They're letting people in now. We have to go to the Game of Thrones panel. Come on Jesse."_ Beca grabs the curly haired boy's arm so that she can drag him towards the gates. She turns back to the two women once more before walking away. _"I'm really sorry about trying to kill you."_

" _Don't worry about it, Beca is it?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _I'm Chloe. This hotheaded babe is Stacie."_

" _Nice to meet you guys. Too bad the circumstances weren't ideal."_

" _Nice to meet you too. I'm sure that we'll run into each other again."_

" _Hopefully you mean that figuratively and not literally."_

" _I dunno. It felt pretty good to have you on top of me."_

The wink that Chloe sends Beca's way is absolutely filthy and it sends a thrill through her entire body. She's positive that she's just staring at Chloe like an idiot, but she can't seem to make her mouth work.

 **-Damn. Another episode of Beca the useless gay. Good job Mitchell.-**

" _You're such a flirt, Beale."_

" _Can you blame me? A hot girl literally fell into my arms."_

" _A hot girl? Really? You think she's hotter than me?"_ Stacie juts out her lip in an adorable pout. Chloe laughs softly, tilting her head up so that she can kiss her girlfriend.

" _Of course not, baby. You have to admit that the tight spandex suit was really working for her though."_

" _Well, she was definitely an attractive girl. I wouldn't kick her out of bed."_

Chloe stops in her tracks as an idea pops into her head.

It was two years ago when she brought it up. They were at their friend Jessica's house celebrating the end of the school semester. It was a pretty big deal to survive the first year of medical school, so they decided to throw a rager with a few close friends.

The night started off innocently enough, as innocent as college students can get anyway.

Until Jess broke out the bottle of tequila and suggested a game of 'Never have I ever.'

Chloe was reluctant to play. Every single time she played this game in high school and undergrad, she was always the first one that got black out wasted.

It wasn't that she was a promiscuous person, she really wasn't. She was just very adventurous in her love life. The past three years that she had been dating Stacie had been eventful to say the least. They were pretty open to trying anything at least once, within reason of course.

Plus they never really got out of the honeymoon stage of their relationship, which often led to them hooking up in not so private places.

The game started with 'feeler' questions as Chloe liked to call them. Question's that would zero out the more adventurous people in the room who would later be singled out by their friends until they quit or they ran out of fingers to put down.

When she was down to her last three fingers, the question that stuck in her mind came up.

" _Never have I ever had a threesome."_

Surprisingly, only Stacie, Chloe and Jessica didn't drink. Not that it mattered really, Chloe was knocked out three questions later, Stacie not too far behind.

On the walk home, Stacie brought it up first, her slightly inebriated mind unable to filter her thoughts.

" _Have you ever wanted to?"_

" _Hmmm?"_

" _The question that Ashley asked at the end of the game."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _The threesome. Have you ever wanted to have one?"_

" _I don't know. I guess that I've never really thought about it."_

" _Really? You've never been curious?"_

" _I mean, not really. Why? Do you want to have a threesome?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _You can tell me babe. It's okay. I won't get upset."_

" _I don't want you to think that you're not enough for me."_

" _Stace. I would never think that. I love you. We've always been good at communicating. I don't ever want you to be afraid to talk to me about something that you might want."_

" _It's not like I've been thinking about it or anything. When Ashley said it, I just thought that it might be fun I guess."_

" _Well, we're both pretty drunk right now, so I don't think that we should make these decisions tonight. If you really want to talk about it, we will do so when we're sober."_

" _Okay."_

They hadn't really brought it up since that night. It wasn't as if they were avoiding talking about it, life just kind of got in the way.

Now, after meeting the fiery brunette dressed as Spider-Gwen, Chloe is suddenly reminded of her girlfriend's question those years ago.

Why is she suddenly so scared to bring it up?

 **-Stacie's the first one that ever mentioned it. She's not going to get mad at you for bringing it up again, Chloe. Suck it up.-**

Taking a deep breath, she tries to steel her nerves as she walks through the con floor clutching her girlfriend's hand like it's her only lifeline.

This isn't the first time that they've come to SDCC. It's their seventh year in a row actually. It is the first time that they've decided to cosplay though.

" _Babe?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _You alright?"_

" _I'm good baby."_

" _You sure? You're squeezing my hand kinda hard."_

" _Sorry."_

" _It's fine. What's on your mind?"_

" _Nothing. It's nothing."_

" _Baby. I know you better than you know yourself. You have your thinking face on."_

" _It's stupid really."_

" _Nothing that you think is stupid Chloe."_

" _Even that time when we were eight and I thought that I could fly?"_

" _Okay. So one time in the sixteen years that I've known you isn't bad."_

" _Or that time that I punched Bumper in the nose and broke my knuckle on his stupid face."_

" _He so deserved that. He kicked you off the slide. You cut your forehead on the metal. Not only did you have to get a tetanus shot, you still have a scar."_

" _Yeah, that's true."_

" _So, whatever you're churning over in that brilliant brain of yours isn't stupid. It might be dangerous, but I'm sure that it's not stupid."_

" _I don't want to talk about it now. Let's just enjoy this preview night and we can talk about it when we get back to the hotel."_

" _Whatever you want Chlobear."_

Dinner ended up being a pretty quiet affair, Chloe's mind distracted by her thoughts. She had barely eaten any of her meal, pushing her pasta around on her plate absentmindedly. Stacie tried to ignore it but halfway through their dinner, she couldn't take the silence anymore. She clears her throat loudly, making her girlfriend jump in her chair as she's startled out of her own head. She offers a sheepish smile before taking a big bite of her food.

" _What's going on with you?"_

" _Nothing babe. I'm just tired."_

" _Bullshit. You were fine earlier. Did I do something to make you mad?"_

" _No. Why would you think that?"_

" _Because you've barely spoken to me since we left the convention. And we've been sitting here for thirty minutes and you've barely touched your dinner."_

" _You're not eating either."_

" _I've been finished for ten minutes."_

" _Oh."_

" _Just tell me what's up babe. If it's about that altercation with that fuckboy earlier, I'm sorry."_

" _No, it's not that. Well, I mean, not really."_

" _So what is it?"_

" _Okay. This might sound really weird, but just hear me out okay?"_

" _Of course babe. Just tell me what's going on in your pretty little head."_

" _Do you remember Jessica's party two years ago?"_

" _Vaguely. I mean, we were pretty wasted. But I think that I remember most of the night."_

" _Well, remember that we played that game."_

" _Never have I ever?"_

" _Yeah, that one."_

" _What about it?"_

" _Ashley's last statement."_

" _The one about threesomes?"_ Stacie casually answers while taking a sip of her wine.

" _Yyyeah."_

" _Why are you thinking about that?"_

" _Because we never talked about it."_

" _You never brought it up. I thought that it was just a drunken joke or something."_

" _You didn't bring it up either."_

" _I brought it up the first time. The ball was in your court for talking about it again."_

" _No. I clearly said that if you wanted to talk about it, we'd talk about it in the morning when we were sober."_

" _Why are you bringing this up?"_

" _Is it still something that you want to do?"_

Stacie slides a hand into her hair, tangling into the still damp curls. She didn't have the energy to straighten her hair after her shower, so her locks are a little more wavy than normal. She breathes loudly through her nose as she contemplates her girlfriend's question.

Does she want to have a threesome?

Kind of. Maybe. She's not really sure.

It's not like things are lacking with Chloe in the bedroom department. Stacie has never had a complaint about her girlfriend's sexual prowess. She's always been extremely satisfied. She's not bored, nor are they lacking any passion.

So why does the thought of having sex with Chloe and another woman thrill her to no end?

" _Why do you ask?"_

" _I don't know. Curiosity I guess."_

" _Do you?"_

" _Umm."_

" _Chloe. Talk to me. I'm not going to freak out."_

" _I um…Maybe."_

" _What?"_

" _I think so."_

" _How long have you been thinking about this?"_

" _Um, since that girl ran into me."_

" _Spider-Gwen?"_

" _Yeah."_ Chloe's gaze drops to the table in shame. She doesn't want to upset Stacie. She tried not to think about the brunette, but Beca has been plaguing her mind since their literal run in. _"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. I told you it was stupid."_

" _Chlo…look at me."_ Stacie reaches across the table, fingers gripping Chloe's chin softly. She tilts her girlfriend's head up so that their eyes meet. _"It's okay to want something like that."_

" _No it's not. It's weird. Who says, hey baby. I love you and all but I kinda want to have sex with another person."_

" _Seriously, it's not. I'm the one that brought it up in the first place. So what does that say about me?"_

" _I just don't want you to think that you're not enough for me. I know that things have been a little bit rough with how busy you've been at work. But I don't want you to think that I'm looking for somebody else."_

" _I don't think that baby. I really don't think that it's a big deal to want to experiment once in a while. That doesn't mean that things are rocky or that I'm going to break up with you. I'm down if you want to. That's if we can even find her again."_

" _I don't want you to agree to this just because I brought it up."_

" _I'm not. Like I said, I put the idea in your head in the first place. If I wasn't curious, I wouldn't have mentioned it."_

" _Yeah, but that was two years ago."_

" _So? Okay, how about we make a deal."_

" _Okay?"_

" _If we run into her again while we are here, we will talk to her about it."_

" _Talk to her about it! That's crazy. She's going to think that we're nuts. Like, hey stranger that ran into me at comic con, you're hot, wanna bang me and my girlfriend? Who would even say that?"_

" _I feel like that is totally something that would come out of your mouth."_

" _Shut up."_

" _Maybe we like invite her to our room for drinks and just see where things go."_

" _Damn Conrad, you're smooth."_

" _Oh baby, I already know. Now hurry up and finish eating so that we can go back to the hotel."_

" _Are you sleepy?"_

" _No, but I think that it's time for dessert."_

" _Oh? What are we having?"_

" _You."_

The nonchalant way that Stacie insinuates such a filthy response makes Chloe's face heat up with a blush. Stacie doesn't break eye contact with her girlfriend as she takes another sip of her wine, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised suggestively. Chloe can immediately feel all of the moisture leave her mouth, travelling down to a much more southern place.

" _Eat."_

" _Sorry."_

Even after sixteen years of friendship, it never ceases to amaze her how Stacie can go from completely innocent to a wanton vixen in the blink of an eye.

" _Beca, why are you pacing?"_ Jesse grabs a pillow off of Beca's hotel bed where he is spread out in his Spider-Man suit. Beca is pacing in the room at the end of the bed, wrapped up in a fluffy bath towel as she mutters to herself. She's been burning a hole in the carpet since Jesse walked in forty five minutes ago. Without another thought, Jesse chucks the pillow in Beca's direction, smacking her dead in the face. Instead of wearing the spandex suit today, she is opting for Spider-Gwen hoodie and skinny black jeans.

" _What the hell, Jess?!"_

" _Stop pacing the floor like a weirdo."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You've been walking back and forth muttering to yourself for like an hour and I don't know why. We gotta get ready to go if we want to get everything on our list done today."_

" _I still don't understand why you made a fucking to-do list for comic con. How nerdy is that?"_

" _Hey. I just want to get the most out of the experience."_

" _It's still weird dude."_

" _Oh, but pacing the floor like a weirdo isn't?"_

" _Shut up."_

" _Is it about that girl from yesterday?"_

" _What girl?"_

" _The hot Poison Ivy chick."_

" _That's a contradiction Jess."_

" _How?"_

" _Because Poison Ivy is always hot."_

" _That's true."_

" _I know. But I don't know…she like got under my skin Jess."_

" _I know Becs. Lesbro for life remember?"_

" _I don't know how many times I have to tell you but that's not a thing."_

" _It totally is."_

" _Whatever."_

" _So, the fiery redhead got under your skin, did she?"_

" _Hey, I think that the brunette was feistier."_

" _True that. I thought that she was going to castrate me."_

" _Same here."_ Beca sighs, running her free hand through her still damp hair. _"It doesn't matter Jess."_

" _Why? She flirted with you. Even made Beca the useless gay come out. That's a feat in itself."_

" _Because, the brunette is her girlfriend. I'm not the homewrecker type."_

" _Maybe you could hook up with both of them."_

" _Yeah right. That would be the day."_

" _Dream big Becs. That's always been your motto. And it's worked out so far."_ Jesse sits up on the bed so that he can glare at his best friend. _"Now would you hurry the hell up? We have to be at the convention center in twenty minutes or else we're going to miss the Daredevil panel."_

" _Oh my god, you fucking nerd."_

" _Love you too Becaw."_

" _You have to get out of my room so that I can get dressed."_

" _Why?"_

" _Um dude, because I'm naked underneath this towel."_

" _So? It's nothing that I haven't seen before."_

" _Yeah but the only time that you've seen me naked was when we were sixteen and that will never happen again. Now get out."_

If Beca thought that Wednesday night was crazy busy, she was in no way prepared for the craziness that Thursday brought on. The con floor was absolutely packed with bodies, making it damn near impossible to move without running into people. Not that Beca really cared about slamming into other people; she just had to make sure to keep her elbows out because of her short stature.

She couldn't fight back the disappointment knowing that the chances of running into Chloe and Stacie again are pretty slim to none considering that there are almost two hundred thousand people in attendance. She's going to hold on to some semblance of hope that she karma will work in her favor.

She can't get either woman out of her head since her literal run in with the redhead last night. It's absolutely ridiculous to feel such a pull to two people that she knows nothing about, but she can't fight it. Or maybe she just doesn't want to.

Jesse has been droning on about the next Transformers movie that they just finished watching an exclusive of for the past twenty minutes, and Beca hasn't listened to a word of it. She keeps thinking about the bright blue eyes that confidently looked her up and down. The devilish smirk plastered on the redhead's face as she blatantly flirted with Beca until she flustered the brunette. Or the way that Stacie just watched on in amusement as her girlfriend turned Beca into a pile of goo.

" _So what do you think Becaw?"_

" _About what?"_

" _The Transformers movie. It's going to be so awesome."_

" _I dunno dude, the last one was pretty terrible. Even the girl that played Marky Mark's daughter wasn't very attractive."_

" _Is that all that you remember about the movie?"_

" _Pretty much, yeah. You know that I don't really like movies anyway. With the exception of Marvel movies. So if I'm going to be forced to watch a piece of crap movie, I want eye candy."_

" _You're such a perv dude."_

" _Whatever."_

" _Are you ready for the Spider-Man panel?"_

" _YASSSS!"_

" _Okay, well we have an hour to get there. So we can either grab some food now or wait until after."_

" _I have PB and J sandwiches in my backpack."_

" _Oh yeah, I forgot about those."_

" _And that's why I'm the smart one."_

" _Fuck off B."_

" _I won't share my sandwiches if you act like a douchenozzle."_

" _Sorry."_

" _That's better."_

Beca pulls her backpack off of her shoulders, unzipping it while still walking. She digs around in the pack in search of the food that she packed. She's vaguely aware of Jesse still talking about that damn Transformers movie while she searches. The next thing she knows, she's flat on her ass on the floor, pain shooting up her spine.

" _Ouch!"_

" _Holy shit, I'm sorry."_

The instant that she hears the voice, she knows who is standing in front of her. Sure enough, when she looks up, she meets Stacie's concerned gaze. The brunette kneels down in front of Beca, probably to check her over for any injuries. Beca has to keep her eyes trained on Stacie's face because she is once again clad in her very tight Harley Quinn shorts. She maybe had to glance at Stacie's legs once, for science and all that. Okay, maybe she's still looking at Stacie's legs, be she's only human after all.

Stacie has legs for days and Beca wants nothing more than to run her fingers over the soft flesh. Maybe even trail her tongue up the inside of her milky thighs.

 **-Wait, what?-**

Her fingertips would softly make their way up Stacie's toned thighs on the way to her ultimate goal, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

 **-Focus Mitchell!-**

Her mouth wouldn't be far behind, teeth scraping and nipping at the perfect flesh, reddened marks left behind.

" _Beca?"_

" _Fuck…"_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You really have a knack for running into people, don't you?"_ Stacie teases as she helps Beca to her feet. The feel of the other woman's hand in hers sends an electric shock through Beca's body.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _No worries. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going anyway. Plus you're the one that wound up on your ass."_

" _True."_

" _Hopefully nothing is bruised."_

" _Just my pride."_

" _Well, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you."_

" _It's no biggie Stacie. Jess and I were heading over to the Spider-Man panel anyway."_

" _Oh! Chloe and I are on our way there too. She had to stop and go to the bathroom. Do you maybe want to head over there together?"_

" _Ummm, sure."_

" _Cool."_

Beca's useless gay comes out to play again as Stacie's gaze travels down her body. The green hue in Stacie's eyes darkens slightly, making Beca suck in a breath. She might be easily flustered when it comes to pretty girls, but she is pretty damn sure that Stacie is checking her out. It both thrills and confuses the hell out of her.

" _Babe! Over here!"_

Stacie's yell breaks Beca out of her daze, her eyes moving in the direction the brunette is yelling in.

Chloe is walking towards them with a smile plastered on her face.

Chloe has opted for her cosplay to be a little bit different today. Beca can still spy the green tights but this time the suit is covered up by a white lab coat. Her red hair is pinned up in a bun on top of her head, two curly ringlets framing the side of her face. She has black rimmed glasses framing her face, giving her the ultimate hot nerd look. Beca is pretty sure that she is drooling and she's absolutely sure that she is staring, but she can't bring herself to stop.

When Chloe finally stops in front of the group, Beca can feel her heart triple in speed. She can make out the nametag clipped to Chloe's lab coat. It says 'Gotham Botanical Gardens' on the top, Chloe's picture in the middle, and at the bottom it says 'Dr. Pamela Isley.'

Beca is pretty sure that she is about to faint and die, or maybe just die. Okay, she's definitely going to die from heart failure.

What a way to go.

" _Hey Beca. Nice to see you again."_

" _Hello Chloe."_

" _Small world."_

" _No kidding. This time though, your girlfriend ran into me."_

" _Only because you weren't paying attention."_

" _Excuse me for being hungry and not wanting to spend eighty dollars on a slice of pizza."_

" _I'm just giving you crap Beca. It was totally my fault."_

" _So what's up?"_ Chloe questions, eyes moving between the three people standing around her.

" _Well Beca and her friend James were heading over to the Spider-Man panel so I suggested that we all go together."_

" _Um, my name is Jesse."_

" _Yeah, that's what I said."_

" _No, you called me James."_

" _Oops. So how about that panel Beca?"_

" _Lead the way Harley."_

The panel ended up being just as amazing as they all thought it was going to be. After the panel ended, the group decided to stick together for the rest of the day. Stacie and Chloe both had a good laugh over Jesse's itinerary, but they decided to hang out with Beca and Jesse anyway. Well, more so Beca than Jesse, but they kept that to themselves.

They walked around until the con closed for the night, trying to fit in as much as possible before they left for the night. It wasn't until Beca's stomach let out an angry growl that they realized that they skipped lunch. Chloe and Stacie decided that they were going to go out for dinner and they invited Beca and Jesse along with them to which the two quickly agreed. They group walked a third of a mile away from the convention center to a Mexican restaurant that Chloe and Stacie swear by called La Puerta.

Apparently the couple frequents this place because the hostess knew them by name. Her nametag says Lilly and the volume of her voice is so low that Beca can't hear a word that she says.

As they take their seats at the table Chloe and Stacie order their usual drinks while Beca opts for a Dos Equis and Jesse orders a Coors Light, much to the tables chagrin. Stacie also asks the waitress for an order of guacamole before she walks away.

" _What?"_ Jesse questions as the three women look at him with matching scowls.

" _Nothing. Coors Light just tastes like cold piss."_ Stacie states as she takes a drink of the water in front of her.

" _She's right Jess."_

" _They're both right. Sorry Jesse."_ Chloe agrees bashfully.

It's not too long after that when their drinks and the appetizer arrive, Chloe and Stacie both getting some sort of margarita.

" _So Beca,"_ Stacie questions after a long pull of her drink, _"where are you from?"_

" _Jesse and I both grew up right outside of Seattle. What about you guys?"_

" _I was born and raised here in San Diego. Dr. Isley here was born in Nashville, Tennessee but she moved here when she was four."_

" _Nashville eh? Music City, U.S.A."_ Beca quips as she scoops up some guacamole to sate her rumbling tummy.

" _Yeah, I haven't been back since I was like eight though. After my Gram died, my parents never really felt the need to go back."_

" _That sucks. I've always wanted to go to Nashville, but I've never had the chance."_

" _It's beautiful out there as far as I remember, but you grew up in Washington so it probably doesn't compare."_

" _Yeah, it's nice I guess. I like the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles more."_

" _Is that where you guys live now?"_

" _Yeah, we moved out there together right after we graduated high school."_

Chloe and Beca's conversation is briefly interrupted when the waitress comes back to the table. Beca picks the first thing that she sees on the menu, so caught up in her conversation that she didn't even think about what she wanted to eat. The rest of the group orders their entrees quickly before turning their attention back to the conversation at hand. Jesse pulls his phone out of his pocket, busying himself by texting Chelsea, seeing as the girls are totally ignoring him. Not that he really minds being ignored. There is an undeniable amount of chemistry between the three women that he doesn't want to get in the way of, not that they are paying any attention to him anyway.

" _What do you and Stacie do for work?"_

" _Stacie is an astrophysicist and she has her own lab on the San Diego University campus. Sometimes she does stuff for NASA. There is a research center two and a half hours away that she travels out to every so often."_

" _Holy shit, really?"_

" _Yeah. Why do I not look like the type to study the galaxy?"_

" _No, that's totally not what I meant dude."_ Beca's eyes wide in shock, she raises her hands up in surrender, eliciting a laugh out of the other brunette.

" _Relax Beca; I'm totally screwing with you."_

" _That's just rude Stacie."_

" _Sorry, I couldn't help it. You just look so cute when you're flustered."_

" _Babe, be nice."_

" _What do you do Chloe?"_

" _I am in my third year of med school."_

" _Jesus. You guys are like some crazy geniuses."_

" _No. I mean yeah Stacie is, but not me."_

" _Please, you're studying to be a doctor."_

" _Well, yeah. But it's not a big deal. What do you do for a living?"_

Beca takes a sip of her beer, glancing at her best friend. He is totally engrossed in something on his phone. Judging by the goofy grin on his face, Beca would guess that he is talking to his girlfriend. When she looks back towards the other two women, they are looking at her expectantly. She smiles softly at both of them before answering.

" _I am a music producer with Epic Records."_

" _No way!"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Holy crap, that's awesome."_

" _I do alright."_

" _Have you worked with anybody we know?"_

" _Um, I've been working on my own album right now. But I've worked with Modest Mouse and I wrote a song for Sara Bareilles last year."_

" _Oh my god. That's so awesome."_

" _I met Mariah Carey once too."_

" _Marry me."_ Chloe blurts out suddenly, causing Beca to blush.

" _Um, nice babe."_ Stacie chastises playfully.

" _Sorry. I just really love Mariah."_

" _It's fine. I was going to say that I didn't really want to steal you away from your girlfriend."_

" _Meh, she can come too."_

" _How long have you guys been together?"_

" _We've known each other for sixteen years. Dating for five of those years."_

" _That's awesome."_

" _Yeah, she's pretty alright."_

" _Wow. I totally feel the love Chloe."_

" _I love you Stace."_

" _Mmmhmmm sure."_

" _What about you Beca. Do you have a boyfriend back home?"_

" _Ew no. I've literally had one boyfriend in my life. Never again thank you."_

" _Hey! I take offense to that Becaw."_

" _You should. You were the one that opened my poor gay eyes after all. Now shut up and keep talking to your girlfriend."_

" _Rude."_

" _So you and Jesse dated?"_

" _Yeah, when we were sixteen for four months. We had sex once and that was enough for me to know that I was not into dudes. Well that and a girl named Hayley that was in our grade. She and I dated until graduation and then she went off to college in New York and I moved to Cali. The rest as you say is history."_

The rest of their dinner is spent with the three women making small talk as they enjoy their entrees while Jesse just observes.

At the end of the meal, Chloe excuses herself to go to the restroom while Stacie has to step away to answer a phone call for her job, leaving Beca and Jesse alone at the table. Beca pushes her food around on her plate, trying to avoid eye contact with her best friend. After a few failed attempts at getting her attention, Jesse tosses his napkin at Beca's face. She looks up at him with a murderous scowl on her face.

" _So, this has been a fun dinner."_

" _What do you mean Jesse?"_

" _Oh, nothing. This has just kind of given me a good idea for a screenplay."_

" _What has?"_

" _Oh you know. Two hot girls decide to spice up their relationship and they think, let's have a threesome."_

" _Jesus fucking Christ. Jesse, that is totally not what is going on."_

" _Oh Becaw, are you really that blind? I know that pretty girls make your brain stop working, but come on. They've been flirting with you all night."_

" _What? No. They're just being friendly."_

" _Bullshit dude. They totally want to bang you."_

" _You're ridiculous."_

" _It's not my fault that you're easily distracted by pussy."_

" _I hate you."_

" _No you don't. I'm your favorite lesbro."_

" _That's still not a thing."_

Before Jesse can respond and make things worse, Stacie and Chloe walk back up to the table, hand in hand.

" _Hey guys. Did we miss anything fun?"_

" _Well I was just telling Becaw here about an idea that I had for a screenplay. See it involves an awkward girl who meets two other…."_

" _Jesse! Shut the fuck up please! Or else I'm going to strangle you."_

" _God Becs, you don't have to be so violent."_

" _Well, if you would kindly just not talk anymore, that would be awesome."_ The look that Beca shoots in Jesse's direction is enough to make him squirm uncomfortably in his chair. He clamps his mouth shut before he can get himself into any more trouble, mumbling a 'sorry' before looking back down at his phone.

" _So, are you guys ready to go?"_ Stacie questions, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist.

" _Don't we need to pay the bill?"_

" _I already took care of it."_

" _You shouldn't have done that Stacie."_

" _It's no biggie."_

" _Well thank you."_

" _You're welcome."_

" _Well, I don't know about you Becaw, but I'm pretty tired. You ready to head back to the hotel?"_

" _I suppose that we probably should."_

" _Actually, Beca, Chlo and I were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us for a bit."_

" _What did you guys want to do?"_

" _Oh, we were just going to go back to our hotel and have a drink if you want to join us."_ Chloe husks as she leans into her girlfriend's embrace.

The timbre of Chloe's voice sends a thrill through Beca's body. She might be pretty useless when it comes to pretty girls, but she knows when somebody is trying to seduce her. Her heart doubles in speed as she meets Chloe's eyes. The look that the redhead is giving her is absolutely sinful, leaving her no doubt that if she goes back to the hotel with them; she will be in for a night that she'll never forget.

Does she want to go back to Stacie and Chloe's hotel room for a night of what she knows will be mind-blowing sex?

Abso-fucking-lutely. She doesn't even need to think about it.

" _Jess, I'm going to go hang out with Chloe and Stacie. You should go get some sleep."_

" _You sure?"_

" _I'll be fine. Better than fine probably. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."_

" _Okay Becaw. If you say so. Call me if you need me, yeah?"_

" _Yeah."_ Is what Beca responds, but she knows that there is no way that Jesse will be hearing from her tonight.

" _Alright. Well, thanks for dinner Stacie. I'm sure I'll see you guys at some point tomorrow."_

" _Yeah, probably,"_ Stacie responds, but her eyes are locked on Beca.

" _Have a good night ladies."_

" _Don't worry about it, we will."_ Beca's gaze flits up to meet Stacie's. She has to bite back a groan at the look on Stacie's face. Her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth, nostrils flared as she seemingly undresses Beca with her eyes.

" _Right. So, yeah. I gotta go see a man about a screenplay."_

" _Jesse! Fuck off!"_

The walk to Stacie and Chloe's hotel is silent but the air is extremely sexually charged between the three of them. Although they are walking in the same direction as Beca's hotel, Jesse has long since taken his leave and made the trek on his own.

Beca feels a little bit bad about totally ditching her best friend, but she has two ridiculously hot women that are blatantly flirting with her and she would have to be the biggest idiot in the world to ignore that.

Before she knows it, they come up to the hotel next to the one that she is staying at. Well, at least her walk of shame will be short in the morning.

Stacie is the first one to break the silence when they step into the elevator. She looks over at Beca with an innocent grin on her face. Beca can't help but notice the cute way that her eyes crinkle as she smiles.

" _So Beca, how are you enjoying comic con?"_

" _So far it's been pretty awesome."_

" _Yeah, it's amazing. Chloe and I have been coming for seven years."_

" _Well, to con at least."_

" _Babe! So crass."_

" _What? I'm just being honest. The actual first time was when we were fifteen."_

" _Chloe!"_

Beca can feel her cheeks heat up in a blush at Chloe's suggestive words. Before she can come up with a witty comment, the elevator dings as they reach their floor. Beca follows wordlessly behind the two women, trying to calm her nerves. She's a little bit nervous about the prospect of what is about to happen, but she's also pretty damn excited.

She surmises that the nerves are coming from the fact that these two women are in a loving relationship and she worries about coming in-between them. But they've been flirting with her all night, so obviously they want her in some aspect. She suspects that they'll talk about it when they get to the hotel room.

" _Beca? You okay?"_ Stacie's soft voice breaks Beca out of her inner dialogue. The tall brunette places a hand comfortingly on Beca's shoulder.

" _Yeah, I'm good."_

" _You sure? We thought that you were right behind us but you've been standing in front of our door for a few minutes."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Shit. I'm sorry."_

" _It's okay. I feel like you might be nervous."_

" _I'm okay, just thinking."_

Stacie's hand leaves Beca's shoulder, sliding down so that she can interlock their fingers. She tugs softly on Beca's hand to lead her into the hotel room.

" _Just come in here so you can tell us what's on your mind."_

" _Okay."_

Beca allows herself to be led into the hotel room. She can tell by the first glance that the two women probably spent a good amount of money on their room. It's very obviously a suite, which is not cheap on a normal day. Add the markup that hotels put on rooms during conventions and Beca is pretty sure that this room cost more than her and Jesse's five day passes combined.

Chloe is nowhere to be found in the room but Beca can hear water running in the bathroom, leading her to believe that the redhead is taking a shower. Beca's not so innocent mind drifts off to thoughts of a very naked, very wet Chloe. Her fears are abated momentarily as she imagines herself in the shower with Chloe, causing a wave of arousal to roll through her body.

" _Chloe wanted to jump in the shower really quickly. Do you want something to drink while we wait?"_

" _Do you have anything stronger than beer?"_

" _I have some vodka and orange juice."_

" _That'll work."_

" _Okay. Give me a second. If you want, make yourself at home."_

Beca looks around the room while Stacie makes her way to the small kitchenette. There is a little living room with a comfy looking couch. She makes her way over to the couch and takes a seat, thankful that she didn't wear the spandex suit today.

She waits patiently until Stacie comes back, trying not to let her nerves flare back up. After a few minutes alone Stacie saunters into the living room, now clad in a very short bathrobe, holding two glasses. Beca tries to conjure up some moisture in her very dry mouth, licking at her lips a few times. She has to force herself to not stare at Stacie's body as she sits down on the couch, after a few quick glances for science. Stacie smirks at Beca as she hands over one of the glasses, letting Beca know that her glances weren't so subtle.

Beca tips back half of the drink in one swallow, coughing slightly at the burn of the alcohol as it slides down her throat.

" _Like what you see Beca?"_

" _Um.."_

" _It's okay, you can look."_

" _I mean, you're very attractive."_

" _Well, I know that."_

" _So humble."_

" _Well, I'm just confident. I also go for the things that I want. So I'm going to be honest here Beca. Chloe and I are both very attracted to you."_

" _I figured as much. I just don't want to come between the two of you."_

" _You won't. Chloe and I have always been very open to trying new things in the bedroom. And I don't want this to sound weird, but we would very much like get to know you more intimately."_

" _Wow, you really don't beat around the bush, do you?"_

" _Like I said, I go for the things that I want."_

Beca takes Stacie's glass out of her hand and sets both of them on the small table in the living room. Glancing into Stacie's deep green eyes, Beca leans forward so that she can close the distance between them.

Stacie's lips are soft yet insistent against her own. It absolutely takes Beca's breath away as Stacie's kisses her passionately. She can taste Stacie's lip gloss, a sweet peppermint sparking her taste buds.

She's kissed her fair share of women in her life, but this kiss ignites something inside of her that she's never felt before. It's almost like being kissed for the first time all over again, but with an ease that comes with years of practice. She feels Stacie's hand tangle in her hair, pulling at the curls lightly so keep their mouths connected. She groans into Stacie's mouth at the slight pain of her hair being pulled.

" _Starting without me, I see."_

Beca pulls away with a gasp, lips kiss swollen from Stacie's mouth. Chloe is standing in front of the couch, hands playfully on her hips. She is wearing a matching bathrobe to Stacie's, telling Beca that they probably belong to the hotel. Stacie chuckles lowly, warm breath washing over Beca's face.

" _Don't scare her babe."_

" _Can't help it. Stacie's lips are very kissable."_

" _Well, I can't argue with you there. Her lips aren't the only kissable part about her."_

" _Jesus Chlo."_

" _What? Can't handle the heat Beca?"_

" _Oh, I can handle the heat. The real question is, can you?"_

Instead of verbally answering Beca's challenge, Chloe closes the distance between them so that she can straddle Beca's lap. She instantly presses her mouth against Beca's, sucking the brunette's bottom lip in-between her own. Beca groans against Chloe's mouth, her hand gripping Chloe's chin to keep their lips together. Her head inadvertently tilts to the side, opening her neck up slightly.

Stacie takes advantage of this because she just can't keep her hands off of Beca. She leans in so that she can kiss along Beca's neck, her teeth scraping against the thudding pulse of Beca's carotid artery. Beca moans into Chloe's mouth, this time the redhead deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue against Beca's.

The sensation of Chloe's tongue against hers and Stacie's mouth sucking on her neck are almost too much for Beca to take. She has to pull away so that she can catch her breath. It's almost as if Chloe can feel this because she pulls away, leaving a chaste kiss in her wake. Stacie however cannot make herself pull away from the succulent display of flesh before her. She nips and sucks at the pulse point until her mark is left behind. Beca squirms under Stacie's ministrations, groaning against Chloe's lips.

" _Fuck."_

" _Are you alright Beca?"_ Chloe's voice is soft, soothing Beca's nerves. She rests her forehead against Beca's, sighing quietly as Beca's fingers trail down her cheek.

" _Yeah, this is just a lot to take in at once."_

" _We can stop if you're uncomfortable."_

Stacie pulls her lips away from Beca's neck, admiring the deep red mark left behind. It thrills her immensely to know that Beca will walk around the con for the rest of this weekend with her handiwork bruised into her skin. Beca lets out a soft groan of disapproval at the loss of the brunette's lips. Stacie chuckles huskily, kissing her way up Beca's jaw.

" _No, I don't want to stop."_

" _Good, because that would suck. Now I don't know about you two but, I feel like we would all be much more comfortable if we moved to the bed."_ Stacie suggests as she bites down on Beca's earlobe, eliciting a loud groan out of her.

" _Bathroom."_ Beca gasps out, lifting Chloe off of her lap so that she can get to her feet. She walks away quickly, making a beeline for the hotel bathroom, leaving two very confused women on the couch.

" _Get it together Mitchell. Stop being such a useless gay for fucks sake."_ Beca cups her hands underneath the running water of the sink before bringing the water to her face. She thanks whatever deity above that she opted for waterproof eyeliner. Walking out of the bathroom looking like a raccoon isn't exactly the way to woo one hot girl, let alone two. After patting her face dry with the fluffy hotel towel, she inspects her reflection in the mirror to make sure that her makeup is still on point. Not that it really matters anyway, not if this night goes like she expects it to. Her eyes widen in shock when she takes in the sight of the very impressive hickey that Stacie has left on her neck. She runs her fingers over the reddened skin, sucking in a breath at the slight jolt of pain.

It only takes another minute for her to gather enough courage to leave the bathroom. These two women obviously want her, so she needs to stop being such a little bitch about it. With one last glance I the mirror, she decides that she's going to give these two a night that they'll never forget. She pulls the zipper of the hoodie down so that she can slip it off, revealing a white tank top. She slips the tank top off and tosses it in the corner of the bathroom. She pulls the hoodie back on and zips it up until it is just below the top of her chest, revealing just the right amount of her cleavage. She leaves the bathroom with a new air of confidence.

Beca notices that Chloe and Stacie have moved to the bed when she makes her way out of the bathroom. Her heart doubles in speed as she walks over to where they are both laid out on the fluffy king sized mattress. Both women have shed their robes, clad now in just their bras and underwear. Stacie is on her back on the mattress with Chloe straddling her hips. Beca stands at the side of the bed, completely mesmerized, as Stacie and Chloe's lips move sensually together. Stacie is the first one to notice her, crooking her finger towards Beca in a come hither motion. Chloe must feel Stacie's hand move against her back because she breaks the kiss so she can look at Beca. Stacie buries her face into her girlfriend's neck, lazily kissing at the flesh. Blue eyes roam hungrily over Beca's body, zeroing in on the ample cleavage that is now on display.

" _Well, Beca, are you just gonna stand there and watch all night?"_ Chloe groans out as Stacie nips at her jaw.

" _I dunno, maybe. The view from here would be pretty amazing, I'm sure."_

" _It would be even better if you were in here with us."_

" _You're probably right. I wouldn't want you guys to have all the fun without me."_

Beca quickly unclasps her jeans and shimmies out of them, kicking them to the side, leaving her in a pair of Spider-Man boy shorts. Oops. She totally forgot that she put on her nerdy underwear this morning. Oh well.

" _Cute panties,"_ Chloe quips, earning an eye roll from Beca. Stacie breaks herself away from her place on Chloe's neck so that she can look over at Beca's wardrobe choice. She smirks at the quirky underwear, winking suggestively at Beca, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

" _Shut up."_

" _I'm serious. They're totally cute, you dork. Now lose the hoodie and get over here so that I can touch you."_

The husky tone to Chloe's voice sends a shiver down Beca's spine. She grips the metal zipper of her hoodie, sliding it up and down teasingly a few times.

" _This hoodie?"_

" _Yes,"_ Chloe growls at Beca, causing a fresh wave of arousal to move through her body.

" _I don't know, I like this hoodie."_

" _Beca, stop teasing us, please."_ Stacie practically begs. The sultry tone of her voice makes Beca stop her incessant teasing. She slides the zipper of the hoodie down and removes the garment, leaving her in clad in her boy shorts and lacy red bra. Both women let their eyes roam over Beca's now uncovered body. She feels slightly exposed, but she doesn't want to spoil the moment, so she takes a deep breath as she climbs up on the bed.

She doesn't even have a chance to settle on the bed before Chloe grabs her, pulling her in for a searing kiss. She's vaguely aware of Stacie groaning underneath them, but she's slightly preoccupied at the moment. Until Stacie trails her fingers up Beca's side, slightly tickling her ribs, making her squirm. She looks down at Stacie without breaking her lips away from Chloe's, hazy blue eyes meeting hazy green.

" _You're beautiful Beca."_ Stacie's fingers continue to softly scrape Beca's skin, moving up until they meet the underside of her breasts. Her hand follows the fabric until she reaches the clasp of the bra. She tugs slightly on the clasp, eyes pleading as she asks, _"Can I?"_

As soon as Beca nods her affirmation, nimble fingers make quick work of her bra, slipping the fabric down her arms. Chloe breaks the kiss so that she can catch her breath, eyes immediately falling to Beca's naked chest.

The next thing Beca knows, her back is being slammed into the mattress as Chloe moves to straddle her hips. Stacie pulls her body into a slightly elevated position, body turned so that she is facing Beca. Her hand moves to cup Beca's cheek, pulling their faces close so that their lips meet.

Chloe on the other hand has decided to busy herself with the chest in front of her. She leans down to take a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue against the hardened bud. Beca moans into Stacie's mouth, allowing the taller brunette to deepen the kiss. Stacie's tongue licks into Beca's mouth, stroking every nook and cranny.

Beca can feel Chloe grind against her hips, in search of friction. She moans at the scorching heat of Chloe's center as it comes into contact with her own.

Beca is no stranger to sex; she's had her fair share of it after all. Not that she is promiscuous, because really she's not. She just hasn't been in a serious relationship in a while. She's been so busy with work that she hasn't really had time to go out and enjoy herself in a pretty long while. Plus she hasn't really had the proper time to get herself off recently.

So right now she is quickly hurdling out of control, racing towards the finish line at an embarrassingly fast rate. These two amazingly hot women have barely started touching her and she is ready to come like a teenaged boy having sex for the first time. And she'll be damned if Beca Mitchell is going to embarrass herself in front of these two ethereal goddesses. She pulls away from Stacie's lips, giving her a chaste kiss as she moves away.

" _Wait…can we just like slow down for a second?"_

" _Are you okay?"_

Chloe pulls away from Beca's chest, darkened blue eyes searching her face.

" _Beca?"_

" _Yeah, I'm good. This is just a lot and I haven't been with anybody in a long time."_

" _How long's it been?"_ Chloe questions, voice muffled as she presses her lips against Beca's collarbones.

" _Um, two years."_

" _What!"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Jesus, how are you not dead? Do you at least masturbate?"_

" _Chlo!"_

" _What Stace?"_

" _Why are you asking such personal questions?"_

" _I'm just curious."_

" _Maybe she's not comfortable talking about it."_

" _No it's fine. It's been like six months probably. I've been really busy with work."_

" _Oh my god Beca."_

" _Yeah, I know. But like, I don't want this to be over so quickly. So maybe let me fuck of one of you guys first?"_

Beca may not know either of these women very well, but she definitely got the vibe that Chloe was the one that brought up the idea of the threesome. She felt like Chloe was the one who was easily spurred on by dirty talk. She did not expect Stacie to respond so enthusiastically to her words. So needless to say it takes her by surprise when Stacie growls, actually growls at her statement. The next thing Beca knows, Stacie has grabbed her hand and shoved it directly down her underwear. Beca's fingers instantly meet wet heat, making her groan loudly.

" _Fuck,"_ Beca husks out, her index finger circling the brunette's clit. _"You're so wet."_

With Chloe's hips pinning her down the angle is all wrong, and moving kind of hurts her wrist. But the wanton moans falling from Stacie's lips are making her not care.

She's pretty sure that she could get Stacie off like this, but she really, really wants to taste the other girl. Both of them actually, but she'll have to focus on one girl at a time. So after drawing another circle against Stacie's bundle of nerves, she reluctantly pulls her hand out of the other girl's underwear. The sad whine that Stacie lets out makes Beca almost rethink her decision to move. Almost.

" _Patience. I'm not going to make you wait, I promise."_

Beca moves her hand up to her mouth, eager to taste Stacie's arousal. Before she can clean off her fingers, Chloe's hand grips her wrist to stop her. Chloe leans forward and takes Beca's fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Beca would be mad at her treat being taken away, if that wasn't one of the hottest things that she's ever seen. As soon as Chloe releases her fingers, Beca sits up so that she can capture Chloe's lips in a heated kiss. She moans at the taste of Stacie that lingers on Chloe's lips.

Stacie's needy whine breaks the two women out of their reverie.

" _Sorry baby."_ Chloe leans over so that she can kiss her girlfriend. Beca brings her hands to Chloe's hips so that she can lift her off of her lap, just enough so that she can shimmy her body out from underneath. Chloe's hands move behind Stacie's back to unclasp her bra. She tosses the bra blindly over her shoulder, careless as to where it lands. Chloe's lips move down from Stacie's lips instantly, pressing firm kisses against every exposed inch of skin that she can reach. As soon as she reaches Stacie's chest, she wraps her lips around a nipple, lavishing the sensitive bud with her tongue. She brings one of her hands to the other breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Beca's attention moves to a different area of Stacie's body altogether. She moves until her body is resting in-between Stacie's legs. Judging by the impressive wet spot that she can see on the front of Stacie's underwear, the leggy brunette is extremely aroused. Beca can feel her mouth start to water in anticipation. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of Stacie's panties, pulling them down her legs.

Her nostrils flare as they are filled with the intoxicating scent of Stacie's arousal. Beca moves until she is in a comfortable position, taking in the sight before her.

Chloe's mouth is still working its magic on Stacie's chest, but both women are completely focused on her. Pupils are blown with desire, darkening irises until they are almost completely black. Beca grins wickedly at the two women before focusing on her job at hand. She peppers Stacie's thighs with kisses, reveling in the moans that are falling freely from the leggy brunette's lips. She takes her time moving towards her final destination, sucking a few love bites into Stacie's inner thighs.

Her first real taste of Stacie is even better than off of Chloe's lips. As her tongue slides through the abundant wetness, she knows that one taste will never be enough. Stacie nearly sits straight up as the tip of Beca's tongue flicks against her clit, sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth.

" _Fuck! Oh my god Beca!"_

Beca feels Stacie's hand tangle into her hair, effectively holding her in place. She continues her torturous pace, flicking the tip of her tongue against the sensitive nub. Stacie's hips subconsciously begin to roll against Beca's face, soft moans slipping out of her mouth.

Stacie is pretty sure that she is going to die. Her body is on sensory overload right now.

With Chloe's attention focused on her chest and Beca working her magic against her clit, she is literally being rendered into a useless pile of goo. Her brain synapses are firing off on a near constant basis, only allowing her to groan out soft cries of pleasure. She's not sure that she is going to be able to last very long, but she can't bring herself to care.

She feels Chloe pull away from her chest and she only manages to let out a pitiful whine at the loss. She can't really dwell on it because she can feel Chloe moving down the bed. Before she can chastise her girlfriend for stopping her ministrations, she feels two nimble fingers slide through her folds before entering her in one firm thrust. The pleasurable stretch makes her cry out loudly. Lifting her head off of the pillow slightly, she glances down the bed. The sight before her sends her dangerously close to the edge of complete bliss. Beca's mouth is still on her, eager tongue flicking against her bundle of nerves. Chloe has settled down next to Beca, two fingers buried to the hilt inside of her.

" _Fuck, babe, you are so tight."_ Chloe moans out, pulling her fingers almost all the way out before thrusting them back in, curling them into Stacie's front wall.

" _God, please don't stop, either of you."_

" _Wouldn't dream of it,"_ is Beca's breathless reply. She turns her face so that she can kiss Chloe languidly. Chloe moans into the kiss, savoring the taste of her girlfriend's arousal on Beca's lips. Chloe tries to deepen the kiss, but Beca pulls away before she can, eliciting a growl from the redhead. Beca chuckles softly, knocking her forehead lightly against Chloe's.

" _Patience, you'll get your turn."_

" _She doesn't know how to be patient,"_ Stacie gasps out between moans, hips rolling into Chloe's thrusts.

" _Shush."_

" _Make me, if you….oooooh fuck!"_ Stacie's cheeky reply is cut off as Chloe adds a third finger, thrusting deeply inside of her girlfriend.

Beca buries her face back into Stacie's center, flattening her tongue so that she can circle the brunette's clit. She tries to keep pace with Chloe's thrusts, alternating between flicking the bundle of nerves with her tongue and sucking it into her mouth. She's not sure how off her timing is, but judging by the way Stacie is thrashing against her face, she's doing a pretty good job.

It only takes three more thrusts of Chloe's fingers to send Stacie careening over the edge of probably the most intense orgasm that she's ever had. She can feel her release gush out of her, likely ruining the bedsheets, but she honestly can't bring herself to even be embarrassed about it. Her head is swimming, spots dancing behind her eyes as the two women continue their ministrations, prolonging her orgasm.

She taps the top of Beca's head when the sensations become too much, signaling that she is too sensitive for them to continue. Beca reluctantly pulls her mouth away, only to slide her tongue down so that she can clean up the evidence of Stacie's release. Chloe removes her fingers from inside of Stacie, a whine of disapproval coming from her girlfriend's lips. She looks up from between Stacie's legs to check on the brunette.

Stacie's eyes are screwed shut, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Her naked body is covered in a light sheen of sweat, hair matted from thrashing around.

She looks absolutely breathtaking.

She startles slightly when she feels Beca's mouth envelop her fingers, sucking them clean. When Chloe looks over at Beca, she feels a fresh wave of arousal travel though her body at the smirk on her face. Beca looks downright sinful and Chloe needs her, right now.

With a feral growl, Chloe pounces onto Beca's body. They fall to the bed together, Chloe's body straddling Beca's hips. Chloe immediately attacks Beca's lips, slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth. She groans at the lingering taste of Stacie on Beca's tongue, heady and sweet. Beca's hands come to cup Chloe's ass, grinding the redhead's center against her own. She can feel how wet Chloe is and she feels an almost overwhelming need to touch her. The barrier of their underwear is making that damn near impossible right now. She growls in frustration into Chloe's mouth, making the redhead pull away from the kiss in shock. Beca's hands pull Chloe into her again, coaxing a wanton groan out of the redhead.

" _Chloe…"_

" _Hmm."_

" _Lift up a little."_

Chloe complies, lifting her hips up so that Beca can slide her underwear down her body. With some difficulty, due to Chloe not wanting to completely leave Beca's lap, they manage to get her underwear off. Beca rights herself on the bed, moving into a sitting position. Beca immediately rids Chloe of her bra, leaving her completely bare in her lap. She kisses Chloe passionately, trailing her fingers down the redhead's back. Her hands blindly seek out Chloe's ass again, gripping the pliant flesh tightly. She grinds their centers together, moaning at the friction.

" _Beca, please."_ Chloe pants against Beca's lips, breathless as she rolls her hips into Beca's.

" _Please what, Chloe?"_

" _Please fuck me."_ Chloe practically begs, rolling her hips again in search of friction.

Beca moves her hands off of Chloe's ass, resting one between their bodies and bringing the other up to grip her hip. She scoots back just an inch to give her more room to work. She leans forward so that she can capture Chloe's lips in a heated kiss. While Chloe is distracted with the kiss, she moves her hand so that it is resting against Chloe's center. She groans into Chloe's mouth. She hasn't even touched the redhead yet, but she can feel how wet she is.

The heat that her hand comes into contact with is scorching and completely intoxicating. She has no trouble sliding her fingers through Chloe's soaked folds. She pauses at the redhead's entrance, breaking the kiss at the same time.

" _I want you to ride my fingers,"_ she husks out, making Chloe moan loudly.

With only a minor adjustment to their position, Beca is able to slide two fingers into Chloe. They both groan simultaneously, Chloe at the pleasurable stretch and Beca at the feeling of the redhead's walls encasing her fingers tightly. Chloe takes a minute to adjust to the stretch before beginning to move. Beca's lips are immediately all over the redhead, kissing every spot of skin that she can reach. Beca latches onto Chloe's nipple, her hand coming up to knead the other breast.

" _Jesus Bec."_

Chloe's hips lift up, pulling Beca's fingers almost all of the way out before dropping back down into the brunette's lap.

She is so lost in chasing her release that she doesn't hear Stacie come up behind her. Stacie's hands come to rest on Chloe's hips, her mouth latching onto her girlfriend's neck. Chloe lets out a groan, her head falling back to rest on Stacie's shoulder.

Chloe hips begin to move with a sense of urgency, Stacie's hands aiding her in keeping rhythm. Her orgasm is rapidly approaching and she can do nothing but sit back and enjoy the ride, literally.

Stacie's hands are pressing her firmly into Beca's fingers, as they expertly curl inside of her with each thrust. Beca's thumb circles Chloe's clit messily, playing her body like a finely tuned instrument.

Beca can feel just how close Chloe is, the tightening around her fingers making it difficult to move. She can feel the fluttering of the redhead's walls with each thrust. She scrapes her teeth over the hardened nipple before releasing it altogether, coaxing a needy whine out of Chloe.

" _Fuck, Chloe. You're so tight around my fingers."_

" _God, Beca, please don't stop."_ Chloe's breathing is labored, voice husky with her arousal and it makes Beca's center clench. The redhead brings one of her hands up so that she can grip Beca's face, smashing their lips together. The shift in their bodies makes Beca's fingers slip even deeper into Chloe, making her cry out loudly in pleasure.

She kisses Beca as if her life depends on it, her tongue tangling against the brunette's. Beca's ministrations speed up even more, her thumb rubbing tight circles against Chloe's bundle of nerves. She kisses Chloe back with equal fervor, fighting the redhead for dominance. Beca adjusts her wrist just slightly so that she can push a third finger inside of Chloe. She pushes her fingers to the hilt, curling them to rub against Chloe's front wall. That mixed with the firm bite that Stacie gives her carotid artery sends her tumbling over the edge with a long moan. A string of curse words fall from Chloe's lips, mixing with Beca and Stacie's names being called out like a prayer. Stacie's hands continue to roll Chloe's hips, helping Beca's fingers work her through her orgasm. After a few thrusts of the brunette's nimble fingers, she slumps into Beca's body, completely boneless and sated.

" _Jesus."_

Beca chuckles and presses her lips against Chloe's sweaty forehead.

" _Are you alright?"_

" _You can say that."_

Beca moves with Chloe still in her arms, laying them both down on the mattress side by side. Chloe nuzzles into Beca's side, panting as she attempts to calm her racing heart. Beca on the other hand is wound so tightly that she feels as if she is about to explode. She is so turned on right now that its borderline painful and she just needs somebody to touch her, like right now. But she continues to hold Chloe as she calms down from her orgasm, pressing kisses against the redhead's slightly salty skin.

Her head lifts up when she hears the bed rustling. She turns her head to meet Chloe's gaze. The redhead's eyes are filled with a hunger that makes Beca's breath catch in her throat. If her awesome Spider-Man underwear weren't already ruined, they are now.

" _You should come up here."_ Chloe's voice is still raspy, but no longer breathless.

" _What?"_

" _I want you up here."_ Chloe pats the pillow that her head is resting on. Beca gasps as she realizes what Chloe is implying.

" _Um…"_

" _Please, I want you to come in my mouth."_

" _Jesus Christ."_

" _Come on Becs, you know that you want to."_

Beca shakily gets to her knees so that she can slip off her boy shorts. She tosses them onto the floor as she moves to straddle Chloe's hips. They both moan as their centers come into contact for the first time. Beca subconsciously rolls her hips against Chloe's, groaning in frustration at the lack of friction. She leans down so that she can kiss Chloe, slipping her tongue into the redhead's mouth. Chloe's hands move to grip Beca's hips, grinding their centers together.

" _Chloe,"_ Beca groans against Chloe's lips.

" _Hmm?"_ Chloe replies as she moves Beca's hips again.

" _I need more, please."_ Beca's hands come up to grasp at Chloe's chest, pinching both nipples between her fingers. Chloe groans at the sensation, lifting her hips up to meet Beca's.

" _You know what you need to do."_

" _Whatever you want, just please make me come."_

" _Just hop up here and I will."_

Beca kisses Chloe again before crawling up Chloe's body, the redhead's hands guiding her hips. She settles with her knees on either side of Chloe's head, facing the headboard of the bed.

" _Fuck Beca, you're so wet."_ Chloe runs a finger experimentally through Beca's slick folds.

" _Ugh, can you blame me?"_ Beca gasps out as she fights to keep her hips from bucking into Chloe's face.

As it turns out, being still is damn near impossible when Chloe buries her face into Beca's center. Chloe flattens her tongue so she can flick it against Beca's clit, sucking the hardened nub into her mouth. She curves her hands around Beca's ass so that she can hold her in place. Her dexterous tongue swirls around the bundle of nerves again before moving down to tease the brunette's entrance.

" _Fuck!"_

Chloe thrusts her tongue inside of Beca, burying it as deeply as she possibly can. Beca moans loudly, rolling her hips ever so slightly.

Stacie didn't think that it was possible to be as turned on as she was right now. Seeing her girlfriend have sex with another person is not something that she imagined being so hot. Watching the way that Beca is riding her girlfriend's face is making her ready for round two.

Apparently Chloe is also ready for another round as well. Stacie has known the redhead for most of their lives. Over the nine years that they have had a physical relationship, she has become somewhat of an expert of her girlfriend's body. She can tell by the way that Chloe is clenching her thighs tightly together that she is trying to gain some friction to alleviate some of the tension in her body. She is suddenly overcome with the need to help her girlfriend.

Crawling over to where Chloe is laid out on the bed, Stacie places her hands on her girlfriend's knees. She gently moves them apart to spread Chloe's legs so that she can move in-between them. She settles her body on the bed and rests Chloe's legs over her shoulder.

One look between her girlfriend's legs sends a fresh wave of arousal through her body. She is absolutely drenched, lips glistening with her very obvious arousal. She swipes her tongue through the abundance of wetness between Chloe's folds, moaning at the taste.

She works up a steady rhythm, matching each roll of Beca's hips with a flick of her tongue. She feels Chloe shift underneath her. Looking up she sees Chloe move her face away from Beca's center, only to slide two fingers into her entrance. Stacie mirrors her girlfriend's actions, easily entering her with two fingers. She curls her fingers immediately, her mouth moving up to suck at Chloe's clit.

" _Ugh, fuck babe,"_ Chloe moans out, rocking her hips into Stacie's mouth. _"So good…"_

The gasp that Beca lets out leads Stacie to believe that her girlfriend's mouth is once again working the brunette up. So she increases her speed to bring Chloe over the edge faster. Chloe lets out a muffled groan before speeding up her ministrations. Her tongue flicks over Beca's bundle of nerves while her fingers thrust and curl inside of her.

" _Oh my god, Chloe. Keep going, please. I'm so close,"_ Beca pants out, her head dropping to rest against the headboard. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck."_

Beca lets out a mewling cry as she comes, her fists clenched on the top of the headboard. Chloe falls over the edge right after her, a stifled moan vibrating against Beca's core. The vibrations are enough to send her hurdling into another orgasm, this one shorter but no less intense. She's vaguely aware of her left fist slamming into the hard wood of the headboard, not enough to hurt, but enough to make a loud clunking noise.

Chloe continues to work her through her orgasm, her skilled tongue and dexterous fingers sending intense aftershocks through Beca's body.

Chloe moves her legs off of Stacie's shoulders, trying to pull away from her girlfriend's ravenous mouth. Her body is too sensitive to be touched right now, but Stacie is adamant on continuing. She finally takes pity on Chloe's soft, muffled cries, reluctantly pulling her mouth and fingers away from her girlfriend's center, earning a groan of disappointment at the loss. She removes her mouth and fingers from Beca's center directly after, the brunette falling to a boneless heap next to her on the bed.

Walk of shame.

Beca Mitchell doesn't do the walk of shame.

Well, she never has.

Until today that is.

She woke up this morning feeling the achy in the best possible way. She spent the better part of the night receiving the best orgasms of her life. Judging by how many times Chloe and Stacie screamed out her name throughout the night, she gave just as good as she received.

Chloe, being the insatiable girl that she seems to be, had to get Beca and Stacie riled up early this morning. Her ability to easily arouse the other two women started yet another round of unforgettable sex between the three of them.

It is an hour past the time that she agreed to meet Jesse for breakfast when she stumbles into her hotel room, practically dead on her feet. Stacie and Chloe kept her up late into the night and woke her up before the sun. All she really wants to do is sleep, but she knows that if she doesn't meet her best friend, she'll never hear the end of it.

After a quick shower, since the one that she had this morning ended up being little more than an excuse to have another quickie with the two vixens, she pulls on a tight pair of dark wash jeans and a black tank top. Throwing on her favorite green flannel over the tank, she pulls on her beat up converse before leaving her room.

Jesse is already digging into his breakfast when she walks into the dining area of the hotel. She breezes past him without a word, making a beeline for the coffee machine. After pouring herself a mug of the life changing beverage, she takes a seat next to her best friend. He looks up from his breakfast for a second, eyes zeroing in on his best friend's face.

" _What?"_ She questions, taking a healthy gulp of her coffee.

" _Nothing."_

" _Why are you looking at me?"_

" _Just making sure that you're still in one piece."_

" _I'm good dude. Just a little bit zombified right now."_

" _Yeah, I can only imagine what a night of hot lesbian sex will do to you."_

" _Dude."_

" _What? I'm just saying. If that massive hickey on your neck wasn't evidence enough, you stumbled in here like somebody spent the night playing DJ diddles with you."_

" _Ew…Jess, that is so fucking gross."_

" _Hey, I calls 'em like I sees 'em."_

" _I hate you."_

" _No you don't."_

" _No, I don't. Now go get me a waffle and some bacon."_ Jesse raises an eyebrow at his best friend. Beca rolls her eyes, adding 'Please' with a scoff.

" _That's better."_

After a starch filled breakfast and three more cups of coffee, Beca begins to mostly feel human again. Sure she's still super tired, but she thinks that she'll be able to make it through a busy day at the convention.

She doesn't know if she will run into Chloe and Stacie again, but she hopes so.

In her haste to get back to her hotel this morning, she didn't stop to ask either girl if they wanted to hook up at the convention again.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what to do really.

She knew going in that this was a one-time thing between the three of them, but she couldn't help but feel a connection to the two women.

She's done one night stands before, not a lot of them, but a few. She knows that it is unlikely to ever see that person again. So she assumes that this is a similar situation.

She's only going to be in town for three more days, and she is at a convention center with almost two hundred thousand other people. So really, the odds of running into either girl again are slim to none.

Granted, she's run into them for the past two days, but that is beside the point.

It seems as if fate is on Beca's side today. Only twenty minutes after walking into the building, she spots both women standing in line at an artist's booth.

Her feet subconsciously move her in Chloe and Stacie's direction and before she realizes it, she's standing right in front of them. They are huddled together, whispering to each other, so they don't notice her right away. After standing there awkwardly for a minute, Beca impatiently clears her throat. Both sets of eyes that she spent the better part of the last twenty four hours staring into flit up to look at her. Chloe's face breaks into a bright smile immediately.

" _Becs! Hi!"_

" _Hey,"_ Beca awkwardly shuffles her feet, dropping her gaze to the ground. She didn't really think about it as she was walking over, but this feels weird. _"How's it goin?"_

" _Oh, you know. We're good. Just standing in line so that we can get Amanda Conner to sign some art for us."_

" _Cool."_

" _Yeah, she's awesome."_

" _So…"_

" _Alright Beca,"_ Stacie starts, her fingers gripping Beca's chin softly. _"We are not going to make this awkward. We had a good time last night, you know? So don't feel weird. Because we don't."_

" _Yeah, actually we were hoping that we would run into you again today."_

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Yeah. You left in such a hurry this morning that we didn't get to exchange numbers."_

" _What?"_ Beca looks at Stacie, confusion written on her face. _"Why?"_

" _Why wouldn't we want your number?"_

" _Look, I get it. You guys wanted to try something new. We hit it off. I mean obviously you two are hot as fuck so I would've been an idiot to not want to take you guys up on your offer. But it was just a one night thing."_

" _Like I said, we had a good time. We have a lot in common. Why wouldn't we want your number?"_

" _Because you don't normally exchange numbers with your one night stand. It kind of defeats the purpose."_

" _Okay. So I'm going to say this only once. We like you Beca. I'm not saying that we are trying to add another person to our relationship. But, we just clicked with you. Whether that means that we're going to be friends or something is going to happen down the line, we don't really know. But we would be foolish if we just let this opportunity slip through our fingers. We know that you don't live here, but LA is only two hours away. So, you should give me your number. Or, I'll give you mine."_

" _Alright, Stacie, you win. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in."_

Stacie smiles in triumph as she pulls her cell phone out of the very tight jeans that she is wearing. She unlocks the device and hands it over to the other brunette. Beca types her number into the phone before giving it back. Stacie types something into her phone quickly, sending off a text message. Beca's phone chimes with a notification right after Stacie tucks the device back into her pocket.

 _ **Unknown Number: Hey sweet cheeks, thanks for giving me your number. BTW, don't tell my gf ;)**_

" _Oh my god Stace, really?"_ Beca chuckles at the cheekiness of the other girl.

" _What?"_

" _I can't even with you right now."_

" _Surely I have no idea what you're talking about."_

" _Whatever."_ Beca looks at both girls, a sad smile taking residence on her face. _"Okay, I have to go back to Jesse or else he's going to come looking for me. I don't know what to say really. Thanks for an incredible night. Hopefully I'll see you guys again."_

" _I'm sure that we'll run into each other again. Fate seems to be bringing us together. If we don't see you anymore this weekend, there's always next year Spidey."_

Beca was so lost in their conversation that she forgot that Stacie still had a hold on her chin. That is until the taller girl pulls their faces together, placing a chaste kiss on Beca's lips. Beca is pretty sure that her face is now as red as a tomato.

Stacie pulls away from Beca, turning away to look at something on the table. Chloe steps forward so that she can envelop Beca in a tight hug.

" _Don't forget about us, Becs."_ Chloe whispers into her ear, causing a shiver to travel through her body.

" _Please,"_ Beca laughs softly, _"I couldn't even if I wanted to."_

Chloe places a soft kiss to Beca's lips before she pulls away. If Beca was paying closer attention, she probably would've noticed both women shedding a few tears as she turned to walk away. She sucks in a deep breath to keep her own tears at bay, eyes burning with the exertion.

Beca Mitchell does not cry.

At least not in front of other people.

Plus it would be absolutely ludicrous to cry over two girls that she just met. Regardless of how intense the connection felt.

 **-Suck it up Mitchell.-**

 ***Beep***

The chime of her cell phone pulls her to consciousness, the only source of light being the television that she apparently fell asleep while watching. Beca rolls over onto her back with a groan, grabbing blindly for her cell phone. Holding the device over her head, she squints at the bright light of her phone, looking at the screen with only one eye.

Who in the hell is sending her a text message at one o'clock in the morning?

If it's Jesse, she is absolutely going to castrate him.

Nope, it's definitely not Jesse, so he is safe for one more day.

Her heart doubles in speed as she opens the text message from Stacie.

 _ **Harley: Hey, Becs, you awake?**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: I am now.**_

 _ **Harley: Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: No, it's cool. What's up?**_

 _ **Harley: I was going to ask you earlier but I forgot. When do you leave to go back home?**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: Jess and I are leaving Sunday night. I have to be back in the office Monday so I can't stay any longer unfortunately.**_

 _ **Harley: Okay. Do you ever make trips out here?**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: Not very often. I mean unless one of my artists requests it work doesn't really send me out here. Plus all of the people that I know are in LA. My parents are still in WA…so…no, I don't really come out here.**_

 _ **Harley: That sucks.**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: Yeah, why do you ask?**_

 _ **Harley: Just wondering. So, what are you doing right now?**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: Well, I was sleeping.**_

 _ **Harley: Yeah, still sorry about waking you up.**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: No worries Stacie, really. Was there another reason that you sent me a text?**_

 _ **Harley: ….Um, well. Maybe**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: What is it?**_

 _ **Harley: Chloe and I were wondering if you wanted to come over.**_

 _ **Spider-Beca: I dunno…**_

 _ **Harley: Please…**_

 _ **Harley: Picture Message**_

Beca's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when she opens up the attachment. Stacie and Chloe are together on the hotel bed, in the middle of what looks like a very heated make out session. The duvet is pulled up to their waists so she can't tell if they are completely naked, but their top halves are certainly bare. Beca feels a wave of arousal travel through her body. She jumps out of her bed as if it were on fire. Looking down at her choice of attire, she decides that the boxers and tank that she is wearing will have to do. It's not like she's going to be wearing them for very long anyway. She slips on her converse, making sure to grab her room key before she leaves the room.

 _ **Spider-Beca: I'm on my way.**_

 **END…maybe…**


End file.
